


Happy Birthday Daniel Jackson Part 2

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SUMMARY: None given





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Happy Birthday Daniel Jackson Part 2

It seemed like only a dream, and yet it was very real indeed. Last night Caitlyn was reunited with her estranged Father the first in ten years. Colonel Jack O’Neill was the Father of the 27 year old Caitlyn Jamie O’Neill. Jack and Caitlyn had a fallen out long ago and hadn’t made any attempt of contacting each other. It was either due to their busy lives or pride that kept them away or perhaps it was something else. But now things have changed, they aren’t the same as they were ten years ago, hopefully time will tell if being apart for so long would now bring them closer together.

Last night wasn’t the right time to chat long for Colonel and his daughter, as he was celebrating his friend’s birthday and she was working, both promised to get together within the next two days and have themselves a real good game of catch-up. Caitlyn couldn’t talk much about her life while working at the bar/grill as it wasn’t her regular job; she was undercover at the time. Her real job was actually classified, but she was doing surveillance work while she pretended to be a singing waitress.

The Colonel of all people would understand how limited she was in telling him what her job detailed.

A few years ago she decided to become a police officer; however the Government had other ideas. You see Caitlyn has a special talent/gift and the Government wanted her to be in service to them so they recruited her to classified status once she had taken the necessary training. She graduated from the police academy early earning a Ph D in psychology; and later worked within many special Government projects, mostly secret projects. Caitlyn new about the Star gate, but was never directly involved with the project.

Caitlyn has visions like dreams; she inherited this ability from her great grandmother’s side of the family. Most of the woman in her family have some variation of the same gift/talent inherited with abilities similar to that of CJ’s however, she developed her talent early in life and as she grew older was able to inherit more talents/gifts than any other family member. Not only does she get visions but can read minds, make suggestions to others without their knowledge, only that one would work for a while at short intervals, but she got stronger as she got older. 

Jack tried to keep Caitlyn away from the government, he wanted his children to grow up in a normal family and not have to worry about them getting into danger, which was hard even though he, himself was in the air force since a young age, and yet continued to work for his country knowing the dangers he was putting himself in. There was always a strain on Jack and Caitlyn’s relationship. Caitlyn’s mother was an ex- girlfriend, although he loved her very much they never married, and as Caitlyn grew older it became harder for her to understand why her Father never kept his promises of being there for his kids.

Granted things were different for awhile when Charlie came along and of course when Sarah and Jack were together. Caitlyn lived with her mother and stepfather for most of her young life. Later she moved in with Jack and Sarah and Charlie for awhile. Jack and Caitlyn were so much a like that they often argued with each other. When Charlie died it was just too much for Jack and he pushed Sarah and pushed Caitlyn even further away. Caitlyn went to live with her Grandfather Jonathon O’Neill (Jack’s father) for awhile till she graduated high school, then she was on her own, and she seemed happy for awhile.

In secret she longed to have her Father back in her life, to forgive him for all the times he wasn’t there for her, for all the times she got mad at him. She wished he would forgive her for the times she gave him a hard time, and made him mad at her, for all the arguments they had, and for all the times she pushed him away when he did try to make up for some things he couldn’t be there for.

Caitlyn and Sarah got along great, it was a better relationship than her own mother and she had. Caitlyn and her mother also had a fallen out although they do see each other occasionally. Charlie and she had a special bond and when he died she too took it hard just like Jack had. Caitlyn knew why Jack pushed away everyone, because he blamed himself for Charlie’s death, but in truth everyone blamed themselves when he died all for different reason, but same results.

Pushing people away that got to close, throwing themselves into work and other things so the pain wouldn’t hurt as much, blocking the pain, depression, suicidal feelings all were common among those who knew and loved Charlie the most. There was so much anger, and so many words that was said and not said, that with time apart no one knew if it would be for the better.

With then years gone by a lot has happened, Jack and Sarah had worked things out, although not together anymore, they still remained in touch. Jack still loved Sarah as did Sarah of Jack, a part of them would always love each other, but with time they just grew apart.

Caitlyn became a special Agent of the Government, with a Ph D in Psychology; and was married briefly, so Jack and she had lots to catch up on.

With the previous nights fun of drinks and surprises things were defiantly looking different for Jack and Daniel. Jack hadn’t mentioned the fact that he had a daughter not to mention she was very beautiful. Daniel couldn’t help thinking of her all night, but he better keep that little detail to himself and away from Jack. With the way he is with woman Jack knows all to well of the heart breaker Daniel becomes when Daniel wife died never thought he would move on, but then he fell hard for another, and we all know what happened with her ( Yikes another Gould). Daniel loves woman his problem maybe a little too much. Was too close and pushes away but then falls hard when finds a rare one to turn his head and heart. Too bad this newest chick he liked and fallen hard and fast for was Jack’s daughter. (Yikes better run boy before it’s too late)

**  
**

Teal’c didn’t know what to make of it poor guy, doesn’t know whether to cry, laugh, or slug someone. Jack well that old boy just got hit with a 4 by 4 truck, but he’s still alive and kicking, damn lucky that he is. They have to be back to the base in a day, what’s he going to say to the guys then, hasn’t seen them since the party last night.

Caitlyn called briefly to say she had gotten a call from her real boss, and couldn’t meet up with him that day but maybe call again in a day or so to make plans for another time. Jack seemed ok with that, he needed time to adjust to having his daughter back in his life any way.

Monday morning came time to hit the road for Jack, he had to be back for a Monday morning meeting, boy did he real hate these meetings, Major carter always insists on scientific babble he doesn’t always understand, and Daniel oh boy another low down on the latest langue find.

Oh well it’s just another day counting down to the next down time perhaps Cat and he could spend more time together after all she’s back in his life right?

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  INSERT AUTHOR'S NOTE  
> 

* * *

>   
>  © July 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of   
>  Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other   
>  characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the   
>  names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA   
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret   
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not   
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for   
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are   
>  the sole property of the author.
> 
> However my charater CJ(Caitlyn Jamie Mackenzie O’Neill) Is mine.

* * *

  



End file.
